Sith Order
The Sith Order also known as the New Sith Order was established as the primary component of the New Sith Empire founded by Darth Abaddon following the death of Emperor Palpatine at the Battle of Endor. Ranks and order of precedence Dark Lord of the Sith is equivalent to the Jedi Grandmaster, Sith Lord's who sit on the Sith Council are the equivalent to Jedi Council Members. Sith Lord's with a Darth title are equivalent to Jedi Masters while Sith Lord's without a Darth title are roughly equivalent to Jedi Knights. Sith Master's are senior Sith Apprentice's who have not yet ascended to the rank of Sith Lord but are seasoned veterans and take on an apprentice; they are equivalent to Jedi Padawan's who are prepared to undergo their Knight Trials and have completed their Padawan training. Sith Apprentice's are the most direct equivalent to Jedi Padawan's and are assigned a master. Sith Acolyte's sometimes known as Sith Adept's are the equivalent to Jedi Initiate's and are awaiting finishing at a Sith Academy or awaiting selection of a master. *Dark Lord of the Sith *Sith Lord (serving on the Sith Council) *Sith Lord (with a Darth title) *Sith Lord (without a Darth title) *Sith Master (Senior Sith Apprentice whose not been made a Sith Lord but has taken on an apprentice, uncommon) *Sith Apprentice *Sith Acolyte/Adept Specialized ranks and titles *The Sith Order assigned certain "roles" to members of the Sith Order based upon their strength. For instance the assignment of Sith Warrior, Sith Marauder, Sith Assassin, Sith Sorcerer/Sith Mage and Sith Inquisitor were all assigned to those who display a proficient area of study within the Sith Order. Not every member of the Sith Order was welcomed or placed into a specific category and the vast majority of Sith Order members do not belong to one of these groups. **Sith Warrior - The "title" of Sith Warrior was bestowed upon Veteran Sith who displayed prowess in lightsaber combat and martial training; these are the field commanders of the Sith Empire and are responsible for often leading formations of troops akin to non-force sensitive generals. **Sith Marauder - Sith Marauder's are peerless lightsaber combatants whose training focuses on rage and emotion to fuel their combat desires. **Sith Assassin - Sith Assassin's are trained in a wide variety of subterfuge, stealth and rely on the Dark Side of the force to complete their assignments through the shroud of the Dark Side. **Sith Sorcerer/Mage - Sith Sorcerer's are among the chief force users within the Sith Order and the title is bestowed upon them for their knowledge of the force as well as the Dark Side is unparalleled. **Sith Inquisitor - While loyalty is rare among the Sith, Sith Inquisitor's are a cadre of apprentices selected for their gifts and talents with the force and assigned to serve as the personal enforcers of the Dark Lord of the Sith. **Sith Battlemaster - Several Sith Battlemaster's existed but none were more prominent then the Sith Battlemaster assigned to the Sith Academy at Korriban. Sith Battlemaster's are often in the company of Sith Marauder's who are dueling and lightsaber combat specialist. *The Sith Academies use a variety of titles to ensure proper organization and coordination within the training system. **Headmaster - Headmasters are assigned to each academy and are the overall leader of the academy. **Overseer - A title granted to members of the academy faculty who are charged with overseeing specific functions and areas of study within the academy. Category:Sith Empire